deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nico Robin vs. Nnoitra Gilga
Nico Robin vs. Nnoitra Gilga is a what-if Death Battle by Joshuafoote14. Interlude Wizard: Since the author doesn't feel like writing a Fairy Tail vs. One Piece Death Battle today, he's going to make a Bleach vs One Piece Death Battle instead. Boomstick: This time Nico Robin is going to fight Nnoitra Gilga...and yes, this is a battle of the genders Death Battle. Wizard: What's the connection, you may ask? Well, Nnoitra Gilga is sexist while Nico Robin is a lady...and they both have the ability to give themselves multiple arms. They're also both rather agile...and Nico Robin used to be a villain while Nnoitra Gilga IS a villain. And both of them are or were part of a villainous organization as well. Boomstick: See the connections? Wizard: Just decided to clarify that in case you're wondering. Nico Robin Wizard: Nico Robin is a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. However, she was not always a member of the group. Boomstick: Either way, she is sex-ay! Wizard: You and your love of women, Boomstick. Nico Robin used to be an enemy of theirs, though this ultimately changed. Boomstick: She used to be Miss All Sunday! And yes, she can hang out with me all Sunday. Wizard: Currently, she has a bounty of 130,000,000! Boomstick: Whoa! That's a lot of money! Wizard; We could make her fight Boba Fett or Samus Aran because of that...but perhaps we can come up with a better opponent for her than that. Boomstick: Anyways, you're probably wondering...how exactly can she fight? Wizard: That is a good question. Though she doesn't have any superhuman abilities other than her Devil Fruit powers, that is not to say that she can't fight at all. Boomstick: Like Zoro, she can take a lot of punishment. She was impaled and she survived without even needing a doctor...that means you, Chopper. Wizard: If the Straw Hat Pirates for whatever reason need to face off against an army, Nico Robin is their gal. Boomstick: Thanks to the Devil Fruit she ate, she can produce body parts anywhere on her body. Wizard: Though the Devil Fruit makes for a great offense, it also makes for a great defense as well. Boomstick: After the post time skip, she can create up to one thousand body parts! She's taken on an entire group of marines and came out on top, and that was during the pre time skip! In the post time skip she took down some massive toy monsters! Wizard: Typically, she uses the Devil Fruit ability to create arms, though she isn't necessarily limited to creating arms. Boomstick: Typically she uses her arms for strangling...perhaps she's taken a page from Homer Simpson's book. Wizard: She can use her arms to block cannonballs. And yes, that actually didn't hurt her. It'd kind of weird. Boomstick: She can also use them to create a net! She used that to save Zoro's butt. Wizard: She can also use her powers to create giant arms...not just itty bitty ones. Boomstick: Believe it or not, she's been using those powers of hers every since she was a child! Apparently, she ate the Devil Fruit at an early age. Wizard: However, Nico Robin has always been a long-range fighter, not a close-range one. She's more vulnerable at close range than she is at long-range. Boomstick: She can also be harmed if for whatever reason one of her extra arms were to be stabbed. So it can be kind of crazy to create so many arms at once. Wizard: And of course, you can never expect Nico Robin to be an Olympic swimmer. Thanks to the Devil Fruit, she can potentially drown if she ends up falling into the ocean. Boomstick: She's like Luffy in that retrospect...though the author likes shipping him with Inoue Orihime from Bleach. Wizard: Even with her weaknesses, it's a good thing that Nico Robin is on his side...and not an enemy of his like she was before. Boomstick: Now that Nico Robin has been discussed, we should discuss Nnoitra Gilga, even if I am rooting for Nico Robin. Wizard: I'm rooting for Nnoitra Gilga. I think Nico Robin is nothing more than a character that provides us fan service. Boomstick: You mean like Erza Scarlet? I love her! Wizard: Of course you do, Boomstick. But unfortunately I do not like her. Boomstick: Aww.... Wizard: Nnoitra Gilga is going to step forward now. Nnoitra Gilga Wizard: Nnoitra Gilga is a member of the Espada, who are among Sosuke Aizen's strongest underlings. Boomstick: They're not as strong as Gin or Tosen though. Wizard: Ah yes...funny how the Shinigami always seem to triumph over the Hollows somehow, one way or another. Boomstick: Still, that doesn't mean Nnoitra Gilga is strong. He kicked Ichigo's ass! Wizard: He did, unfortunately. However, Nel and Kenpachi both stepped up to the plate and they managed to gain the upper hand, though in Nel's case she turned back into a child. Boomstick: Poor Nel. Wizard: Speaking of that, Nnoitra Gilga didn't like Nel so he came up with a scheme to put her out of the picture. He teamed up with Szayelaporro Granz for that. So in case you're wondering why Nel's mask is cracked, that's why. Boomstick: However, she actually had that scar on her face BEFORE she got kicked out of the Espada. So don't assume that it was there because of the attack. Wizard: Onto Nnoitra Gilga's powers. Since Nnoitra Gilga is the 5th Espada, he is a very powerful Arrancar indeed. Boomstick: Nnoitra Gilga is a skilled swordsman, much like pretty much everyone else in Bleach now that we think about it. Wizard: Not every character in Bleach is a swordsman...but yes, Bleach is filled with them. If you like swords, Bleach is your anime. Boomstick: I love swords! Nnoitra Gilga's Hierro provides him with a powerful defense! As long as he had that, Ichigo couldn't touch him. Wizard: He can shoot laser beams out of his...tongue. Boomstick: His tongue? Wizard: It's weird. Though Nnoitra Gilga may appear to be thin, he happens to be quite strong. His zanpakuto is Santa Teresa. Boomstick: He can use his zanpakuto to perform long-ranged attacks! Wizard: Santa Teresa is essentially an axe...an axe with two crescent moon-shaped blades. Did we mention those blades are huge? Boomstick: Anything else you want to say about Nnoitra Gilga? Wizard: Well, we SHOULD mention his Resurrecion, He can use it to give himself an extra pair of arms, with each hand holding a huge scythe. Boomstick: He can also regenerate himself...though the regeneration has a limit. Wizard: He also has a Fraccion, but we've decided that this is going to be a one-on-one fight. Boomstick: However, his Hierro isn't without limits. Kenpachi managed to find a way to get past it. Wizard: He is also rather bloodthirsty and hungry for battle, which is potentially dangerous. Boomstick; He also has an inferiority complex. He also refuses to receive assistance from others...though it doesn't necessarily matter this time since nobody is coming to help him in this fight. Wizard: He's also rather arrogant, and is a male chauvinist. Not going to help him against Nico Robin. Boomstick: Alright, I think it's time for the Death Battle. Fight Nnoitra Gilga laughed hysterically. Out of all the people that Wizard and Boomstick could have paired him up with, he was up against a lady. This was absolutely laughable. He was going to kill her easily. However, he wasn't quite sure who his opponent was yet. All that Wizard and Boomstick had told him that she was a pirate. Well, he was going to make her walk the plank. Suddenly, Nico Robin showed up. "You honestly think that you can beat me? I'm the Fifth Espada!" exclaimed Nnoitra Gilga. "Maybe not, but it would be fun to try." remarked Nico Robin. FIGHT! "Don't assume that I'm going to go easy on you because I'm a girl. I already wiped the floor with Nel along with a friend of mine..." remarked Nnoitra Gilga. Nnoitra Gilga swung his blade at Nico Robin, but she was fast enough to avoid it. Nico Robin proceeded to punch him in the face. However, Nnoitra Gilga shrugged it off. "You're going to have to hit me harder than that...you're a girl and you hit like one!" exclaimed Nnoitra Gilga. "You're right...I am going to have to hit harder than that..." nodded Nico Robin. This time, she created an arm that was much bigger than the one that she created previously. She tried punching Nnoitra Gilga again, and this time she gave him a bloody nose. "Ow! I hate you!" screamed Nnoitra Gilga. "But we've only been fighting for a few minutes..." remarked Nico Robin. Nnoitra Gilga wondered how Nico Robin was strong enough to get past his Hierro despite being a lady. Since Nico Robin was fast on her feet, he decided to change tactics. This time, he started shooting Cero blasts at her from her tongue. Nico Robin ended up being hit by some of the blasts. She decided to gasp for breath. "What did I tell you? You'll never bet me!" exclaimed Nnoitra Gilga. "Wanna bet?" answered Nico Robin. This time, she created even more arms. She then started squeezing the life out of Nnoitra Gilga. "I can't believe this...I think I'll have to use my Resurrecion..." thought Nnoitra Gilga. Nnoitra Gilga decided to do just that. Noticing the dramatic increase in power, Nico Robin decided to let go of Nnoitra Gilga for the time being. It was important that she realized what she was up against. Nnoitra Gilga let out a laugh. "You're stronger than I thought, but that's about to end now." remarked Nnoitra Gilga. Nnoitra Gilga then proceeded to slash Nico Robin several different times, sending her flying. Nico Robin rubbed her head. She had taken quite a beating. Nnoitra smirked. It looked like the fight was finally going in his favor now that he had gone full power. However, Nico Robin was not done just yet. She used one of her arms to grab Nnoitra's...and ripped it off. Nnoitra gasped in shock. "Not so tough without one of your arms, are you?" questioned Nico Robin. Suddenly, she noticed that Nnoitra's arm was regenerating. "Wait, what?" inquired Robin. "Do you really think it would be that easy to wound me? I can regenerate from dismemberment!" exclaimed Nnoitra Gilga. "That's a problem...I need a more powerful technique..." remarked Nico Robin. She decided to use Cinco Mana. "You're STILL fighting?" asked Nnoitra Gilga. Nnoitra Gilga laughed hysterically. This was just TOO funny for him. "That's right, keep laughing..." muttered Nico Robin. Suddenly, Nico Robin attacked Nnoitra Gilga with Cinco Mano. Nnoitra Gilga gasped in alarm. Unfortunately, it was too late. Immediately, Nnoitra Gilga found himself being pummeled by the giant fists, and he was badly injured. "This is...impossible..." remarked Nnoitra Gilga. Nnoitra Gilga collapsed on the floor. "What shall I use for the finishing blow? I know! How does Gigantesco Mano sound?" asked Nico Robin. Two enormous legs appeared. Nico Robin commanded the legs, and they smashed Nnoitra Gilga into paste. "That was so awesome...and yet so violent. I think I might traumatize Luffy if I told him about it...meh, maybe he'll want to hear about it anyway." remarked Nico Robin. Nico Robin left the battlefield, satisfied as to how the Death Battle had gone. KO! Results "So...you just killed a member of the Espada?" questioned Luffy. "I'm just making the world a better place..." remarked Nico Robin. Meanwhile, Tesra mourned the demise of Nnoitra. Wizard: This was a close fight, but Nico Robin is the winner today for a variety of reasons. Boomstick: Unfortunately for Nnoitra Gilga, his arrogance and sexism proved to be his downfall here. Wizard: Nnoitra Gilga may be strong and tough, but so is Nico Robin. She can also create more arms that Nnoitra Gilga has ever done. Boomstick: She was also smarter than Nnoitra Gilga was. There's a reason why she's an archaeologist. Wizard: Nnoitra Gilga didn't know about Nico Robin's weakness to salt water...and depending on the environment he might not be able to exploit it regardless. Boomstick: Nico Robin has also been using her powers since childhood, compared to Nnoitra Gilga who was formerly human but inevitably became an Arrancar. Wizard: Nico Robin also had more options for weapons and defense, so she was the more versatile fighter of the two. Boomstick: I've got to hand it to Nico Robin, she really put her foot down in this fight! Wizard: The winner is Nico Robin. Category:One Piece vs Bleach Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Joshua foote14 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017